modernsocietyfandomcom-20200216-history
Modern Topics
Modern Weapons *2A42 30 mm autocannon from Russia *9K38 Igla Russian man portable, shoulder launched surface to air missile, also known by its NATO reporting name as SA-18 Grouse. *AA-52 general purpose machine gun made in France *ADEN 25 25 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) *ADEN Mk 4 30 mm autocannon (United Kingdom) *AG-3 Norwegian version of the German G3 rifle. *AGS-17 Soviet designed 30mm automatic grenade launcher, in service world wide. *AK5 assault rifle (license-copy of the FN FNC built by Bofors of Sweden) *AK-47 assault rifle in production and wide service worldwide. *AK-74 standard assault rifle of the Russian military *AN-94 Russian assault rifle, in limited service with elite Russian military and some police forces. *AK-101 series Kalashnikov series rifle. Variants include 101, 102, and 108, which use standard NATO 5.56 x 45mm ammunition, the AK 103 and 104, which use 7.62 x 39, and the AK 105 and 107, which use 5.45 x 39 ammunition, built solely for export. *Ares Shrike 5.56 light machine gun conversion kit for M16 rifles *Barrett M82 *Benelli M4 Super 90 shotgun from Italy *Beretta 92F/FS 9 mm pistol used by the United States as the M9 *BGM-71 TOW antitank guided missile in service with the United States and worldwide *Breda 35 20 mm autocannon built in Italy *C7 assault rifle (Canadian built version of the M16 rifle) *C8 shortened assault rifle (Canadian version of the M4 Carbine) *C9 light machine gun (Canadian designation for the FN MINIMI) *Colt Mk 12 20 mm cannon from the United States *Colt Model 1911 .45 cal. pistol adopted by the United States military as the M1911 *Desert Eagle a .50 caliber pistol built by Israeli Military Industries *Dragunov sniper rifle from Russia, formerly known as the SVD *Emerlec 30 mm naval gun mount built by Emerson Electric of the United States and exported to several countries *F1 20 mm autocannon produced in France *F89 light machine gun (Australian service designation for the FN MINIMI) *FAMAS standard assault rifle of the French military *FIM-92 Stinger shoulder-launched surface-to-air missile in United States service *Five-seveN 5.7 mm pistol by Fabrique Nationale *FN FAL assault rifle built by Belgium and in service with many nations *FN FNC assault rifle built by Belgium and in service worldwide *FN MAG general purpose machine gun built by Belgium and in service worldwide *FN MINIMI light machine gun built by Belgium and in service with many countries *FN SCAR Modular rifle designed by Fabrique Nationale for US SOCOM. The SCAR-L fires the standard NATO 5.56mm cartridge, *while the SCAR-H]] fires NATO 7.62mm cartridges. *Franchi SPAS-12 Combat shotgun *Galil assault rifle built by Israel *GAU-8/A Avenger 30 mm 7-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GAU-12/U Equalizer 25 mm 5-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GAU-13/A 30 mm 4-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin Marietta in the United States *GIAT BM92-G1 (PAMAS-G1) French Army variant of Beretta 92F 9mm pistol. *Glock series of Austrian pistols *GPU-5/A Pave Claw 30 mm gun pod (houses a GAU-13/A Gatling gun) *GShG-7.62 Russian 4 barreled minigun of 7.62 calibre *Heckler & Koch 416 Upper receiver conversion for M16/M4 rifles manufactured by Heckler & Koch *Heckler & Koch AG36 German single shot grenade launcher designed for the G36 assault rifle *Heckler & Koch G3 assault rifle built by Germany during the Cold War and in service worldwide *Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifle built by Germany *Heckler & Koch GMG 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with the German, British, and Dutch armies. *Heckler & Koch HK 21 squad automatic weapon built in Germany *Heckler & Koch MP5 9 mm submachine gun built by Germany and in worldwide service *Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine gun built by Germany *Heckler & Koch USP series of pistols *Hispano-Suiza HS.404 20 mm autocannon from France *Hispano-Suiza HS.804 20 mm autocannon from France *Hispano-Suiza HS.820 20 mm autocannon from France *Hughes Bushmaster 25 mm chain gun in service with the United States as the M242 *Hughes Bushmaster II 30 mm chain gun under development *Hughes Bushmaster III 35 mm or 50 mm chain gun under development *INSAS 5.56 mm assault rifle *K6 120 mm mortar built in Israel by Soltam *KAA 20 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KAB 20 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KBA 25 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *KDF 35 mm autocannon built by Oerlikon in Switzerland *Khaybar KH2002 Iranian bull-pup conversion for M16A1 assault rifle. *Ksp 90 light machine gun (Swedish designation for the FN MINIMI) *LAG 40 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with the Portuguese and Spanish forces *L16 81mm Mortar built by Royal Ordnance in the United Kingdom *L96 sniper rifle in British Army service *LAW 80 94mm man-portable one-shot disposable anti-tank weapon used by the British Army and others, capable of penetrating 700 mm of RHA. *M2 Browning .50 Cal heavy machine gun *M4 carbine shortened assault rifle in service with the United States and other nations *M4 Super 90 shotgun from Benelli in Italy *M9 9 mm pistol (United States Army designation for the Beretta 92F/FS) *M16 standard assault rifle of the United States military and in service worldwide *M24 Sniper Weapon System in service with the United States Army *M39 20 mm cannon (United States) *M40 sniper rifle in service with the United States Marine Corps *M468 Updated M4 Carbine in 6.8mm SPC from Barrett *M60 machine gun in service with the United States military and worldwide *M61 Vulcan 20 mm 6-barrel Gatling Gun built by General Electric in the United States *M120 120 mm mortar (United States designation for the Soltam K6) *M121 120 mm mortar (United States designation for the Soltam TT6) *M197 20 mm 3-barrel Gatling gun built by Martin-Marietta in the United States *M203 grenade launcher 40mm underslung grenade launcher in service with the US Army, for its M16 and M4 rifles. *M230 30 mm chain gun (United States) *M238 30 mm autocannon (United States) *M240 general purpose machine gun (United States designation for the FN MAG) *M249 Squad Automatic Weapon (United States designation for the FN MINIMI) *M252 81 mm mortar (United States designation for the L16) *MAC-10 Machine pistol, often considered a submachinegun. *MG 710 general purpose machine gun built by SIGARMS of Switzerland *MAG general purpose machine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium *Makarov PM pistol in service with Russian forces *Matador antitank rocket launcher from Singapore *MINIMI light machine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium and widely exported *Minigun a six barrelled Machinegun capable of 6,000 rounds per minute *Mk 15 Phalanx 20 mm close-in weapon system built by Raytheon in the United States *Mk 19 grenade launcher 40mm automatic grenade launcher in service with US forces. *Mk 75 76 mm/62 naval gun mount (United States Navy designation for the OTO-Melara 76 mm/62 Compact) *Mauser BK-27 27 mm autocannon built in Germany *Mauser MK 30F 30 mm autocannon built in Germany *Milkor MGL Multishot Grenade Launcher 6-rounds/40 mm grenade launcher built in South Africa. *Negev light machine gun, built by Israeli Military Industries *NeoStead 2000 shotgun from South Africa *Non-Line-of-Sight_Cannon (NLOS-C) built by BAe Systems *Oerlikon KAA 20 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KAB 20 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KAD 20 mm autocannon, renamed Hispano-Suiza HS.820 *Oerlikon KBA 25 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *Oerlikon KDF 35 mm autocannon built in Switzerland *OTO-Melara 76 mm/62 Compact naval gun mount in service with many navies *P90 submachine gun built by Fabrique Nationale of Belgium *Pancor Jackhammer automatic shotgun designed in the United States, but not in full production *PGM Hecate II .50cal sniper rifle in service with the French Army. *QBZ-95 Assault rifle in service with China *R1 assault rifle old SADF rifle which was replaced by the R4. *R4 assault rifle standard SADF assault rifle used worldwide. *Rheinmetall Rh202 20 mm cannon from Germany *Rk 62 assault rifle built by Valmet in Finland *Rk 95 TP assault rifle built by SAKO in Finland *RPK-74 light machine gun in service with Russian and other military forces *RPG-7 Widely-produced and used handheld anti-tank grenade launcher designed by the Soviet Union. The RPG-7 can use HEAT, thermobaric, and fragmentation warheads. *SA80 series of rifles for service with British forces *SAR-21 assault rifle built by Singapore *ShKH Zuzana 155 mm Self-propelled Gun Howitzer from Slovakia *SKS Semi-automatic carbine (Soviet design from the 1940s, still in service in many nations) *Sniper Weapon System in service with the United States Army as the M24 Sniper Weapon System *M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System modular 12 gau. shotgun system *Soltam K6 120 mm mortar built in Israel *Soltam TT6 120 mm mortar built in Israel *SR-47 M4 assault rifle converted to fire Soviet 7.62x39mm ammunition, and accepts standard AK-47 magazines. *Steyr AUG assault rifle in service with Austria and other nations *Steyr M series of semi-automatic pistols *Steyr Scout sniper rifle *Strela 2 Russian man portable, shoulder launched, surface to air missile, also known by NATO reporting name as SA-7 "Grail". *Sturmgewehr 57 battle rifle, made in Switzerland *Sturmgewehr 77 assault rifle (Austrian service designation for the Steyr AUG) *Tavor TAR-21 assault rifle, built in Israel *TOW antitank guided missile in service with the United States (as BGM-71) and elsewhere *Type 88 Sniper rifle in service with China *Ultimax 100 light machine gun built by Singapore *Uzi submachine gun, built in Israel and widely used in military and police forces *Vektor Y3 AGL 40mm automatic grenade launcher, in use by South African Army. *VHS assault rifle, built in Croatia *VLe a variable lethality weapon with no moving parts developed by Metal Storm *XM8 prototype assault rifle was being tested by the U.S army to replace the M16 rifle before the project was cancelled. *XM25 is the Air-burst part of the XM29 *XM29 prototype 20 mm air-burst grenade launcher/5.56 mm submachinegun under testing in the U.S *M320 under-barrel grenade launcher built by Heckler & Koch *Zastava M21 is a modern 5.56x45mm assault rifle manufactured by Serbia and is in service with 3 other nations *Zastava M70 is the Serbian Version of the AK-47 Modern Technology *ISS - International Space Station (Part of NASA's conspiracy. Does not exist.) *GPS - Global Positioning Satellite (Not really satellites. Real tall radio towers) *Satellites - XM, Civil, etc., (Not really satellites. Real tall radio towers) *Navigation System on Planes (Gives incorrect heading to simulate that the earth is round) *FM Radios *Internet *AM Radio *Cameras (Designed to show curvature of the earth when taken in panoramic) *Computers (Stores information on Round Earth Models. Used to formulate incorrect formulas to support RET) *Laptop *Cell Phones (Need Explanation) *Television (Well I wouldn't use this to support RET neither. Used for Propoganda) *Telescopes (Any telescopes that do not restore ships on the horizon and aren't Rowbotham-certified) *Watches (Speed up and slow down based on your movements and location) *Toronto (Designed to sink on the horizon) *Compass (Designed to show 4 cardinal signs that don't exist) *Laser Range Finders *Trajectory Calculator Software for Shooters (Takes into account of Coriolis Effect or Rotation of earth) *Seismograph (Designed to simulate the effect of detection of earthquakes on RET model) *Images (Digital or Film has been photoshopped even before computers were invented) *Magazines (Contains images. See above. Connection to conspiracy.) *Books (Except Earth Not a Globe, all books are part of the conspiracy) *Light Bulbs (Designed to trick people on the behavior of light) *Maps (Designed to trick people into thinking the earth is round) *Globes (Self explanatory) *Cartography (Without credible measuring devices, cartography is inacurrate.) *Computed tomography (CT) *Chemical lasers *Excimer lasers *Solid State lasers *Fiber lasers *Gamma rays *Biomaterials *Fuel Cells Modern Vehicles Normal Fuel Powered Hybrid *2000 Toyota Estima hybrid (Japanese market only) *2000 Toyota Prius US market *2002 Mazda Demio e-4WD (Japanese market only, used for traction assistance) *2002 Dyna Diesel Hybrid (Japan only, Diesel Hybrid) *2002 Honda Civic Hybrid 2003 model *Renault Kangoo (plug-in hybrid electric vehicle) *Suzuki Twin *Toyota Alphard Hybrid *Toyota Prius (5 seat midsize) 2004 model year, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive 1,000,000 sold (as of May 15, 2008) *Honda Accord Hybrid 2005 model *Ford Escape Hybrid 2005 model (released in late summer 2004) *Chevrolet Silverado/GMC Sierra Hybrid 2006 model, Mild hybrid *Honda Civic Hybrid 2006 model, second generation *Lexus RX 400h 2006 model year, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive *Mercury Mariner hybrid *Toyota Kluger/Highlander Hybrid 2006 model *Lexus GS 450h 2007 model, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive *Saturn Vue Green Line 2007 model, Mild hybrid *Toyota Camry Hybrid 2007 model, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive *Toyota Estima/Previa hybrid minivan, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive (Japanese market only) *BMW 1 Series small family car, first in the world with standard mild hybrid technology, Auto Start Stop function, Brake Energy Regeneration, electric power steering, electric water pump34 *Lexus LS600hL 2008 model Luxury car, went on sale in June *Mazda Tribute hybrid, 2008 model, expected to go on sale July 2007 *Nissan Altima Hybrid (limited sales) *Saturn Aura Green Line Hybrid (BAS) 2008 model, Mild hybrid *Toyota Kluger/Highlander Hybrid 2008 model, second generation Hybrid Synergy Drive, will go on sale October 20075 *Cadillac Escalade (AHS II) 2009 model *Chevrolet Malibu (midsize car) Mild hybrid *Chevrolet Tahoe (AHS II) (SUV, RWD/AWD) 2008 model *Chevrolet Silverado Hybrid (AHS II) (fullsize pickup) 2009 model *Dodge Durango (AHS II) (SUV) 2009 model, expected to go on sale Fall 2008 *GMC Sierra Hybrid (AHS II) (fullsize pickup) 2009 model *GMC Yukon Hybrid (AHS II) (SUV, RWD/AWD) 2008 model *Roewe 750 (midsize car) First Chinese hybrid car *Saturn Vue Green Line (AHS II) (SUV, FWD) 2009 model, 45% improvement over non-hybrid version according to GM6 *Saturn AURA Green Line Mild hybrid (midsize car) 2008 model *BYD F3DM Plug-in hybrid *Toyota Sienna *Peugeot 307 CC Hybride HDi *Toyota Crown (Japan only, Mild hybrid) *Aptera Motors' Aptera 2h (three-wheeled, two seat) *BMW Concept X6 ActiveHybrid *Ford Fusion Hybrid (midsize car) *Fisker Karma *Honda Insight 2010 model year, second-generation model, now as a 5-door hatchback *Lexus RX450h 2010 model refresh *Mercedes-Benz S-Class Mild hybrid *Mercury Milan Hybrid (midsize car) *Phoenix MotorCars: Starts selling plug-in hybrid SUV & Truck in California 2009 (also available all-electric); Assembled in the USA; no projected release date outside CA yetneeded *Porsche Cayenne *Saturn Vue Green Line (AHS II) (SUV, FWD, 2010 model, Plug-in capable, Lithium-Ion batteries) *Toyota FT-HS *Toyota Prius (5 seat midsize) 2010 model year, third generation Hybrid Synergy Drive *Chevrolet Volt production version (PHEV-40) *Nissan's original hybrid vehicle is targeted for launch in 2010.12 *PSA Peugeot Citroen will market hybrid HDi vehicles from 2010.13 *Audi A1 *Proton Gen-2 EVE Hybrid is targeted to be produced commercially within 2010-2011.14 Concept model was shown at the 2007 Geneva Auto Show. *VentureOne Three wheeled vehicle *VW Touareg TSI Hybrid *Toyota Camry Hybrid 2012 model, third generation Hybrid Synergy Drive15 *Land Rover Range Rover Hybrid concept, diesel-electric engine (under development) in conjunction with new aluminum body *Fiat Nuova 500 Hybrid *Daihatsu Hijet Cargo Hybrid a commercial microvan (659 cc) (in Japan, not yet in production) *Ford hybrid car *Honda CR-Z Hybrid sports car. *Hyundai Accent Unknown date of production *Kia Rio Originally for 2007, now delayed along with Hyundai Accent hybrid (concept model was shown at the 2007 Geneva Auto Show) *Lexus LF-A 2009 *Opel Astra Diesel Hybrid. *Porsche Panamera *Saab planning hybrid based on GM system *Toyota Corolla *Mahindra Diesel-electric hybrid PikUp in 2010. *Hino Blue Ribbon HIMR *Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star MBECS, first generation *Nissan Diesel UA ERIP *Isuzu Cubic CHASSE *New Flyer H40LF (diesel-electric hybrid bus), 'H' later changed to 'DE' *Orion VI Hybrid *Mitsubishi Fuso Aero Star Nonstep HEV bus, second generation *Nova Bus RTS HEV bus (4 units built) *MCI D4000 HEV (4 units built) *Wright Electrocity *Orion VII hybrid bus *TransBus Enviro200H *New Flyer GE40LF (gasoline-electric hybrid bus) *Hino S'elega R Hybrid *IC Corporation Hybrid School Bus *Nova Bus LFS HEV *Wright Pulsar Gemini HEV *Alexander Dennis Enviro200H *Alexander Dennis Enviro400H *Alexander Dennis Enviro500H *Beiqi Foton *Optare Rapta *Optare Tempo *Volvo B5L Hybrid *Wright Gemini 2 *Gillig Hybrid (hybrid diesel-electric buses) *North American Bus Industries 60-BRT Hybrid *Orion VII Hybrid *Whispering Wheel Buss *2008 Komatsu PC200-8 Hybrid excavator, for sale in Japan only. *1993 Hino Model Unknown, medium duty, for sale in Japan only. First generation *2003 Hino Ranger Hybrid, light duty, for sale in Japan only. Fourth generation *2004 Hino Dutro/Toyota Dyna Hybrid, light duty, for sale in Japan only. Fourth generation *2006 Canter Eco Hybrid made by Mitsubishi Fuso Truck & Bus Corporation, for sale in Japan only. *2006 International FTTS *2007 Hino Hybrid 6500 Medium, light duty, available in Australia. *2007 E-ONE Hybrid Command Center *2007 Eaton Corp. Medium-duty hybrid trucks fully commercialized in conjunction with FedEx Express and other partners Modern Places and Cities *Tokyo,Japan *New York City,United States *Sao Paulo,Brazil *Seoul-Incheon,South Korea *Mexico City, Mexico *Osaka-Kobe-Kyoto, Japan *Manila, Philippines *Mumbai, India (formerly Bombay) *Jakarta, Indonesia *Lagos, Nigeria *Kolkata, India (formerly Calcutta) *Delhi, India *Cairo, Egypt *Los Angeles, United States *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Las Vegas, United States *Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Moscow, Russia *Shanghai, China *Karachi, Pakistan *Paris, France *Nagoya, Japan *Istanbul, Turkey *Beijing, China *San Diego, United States *Sacramento, United States *Washington, D.C., United States *San Francisco, United States Modern Music *Alternative Metal *Alternative Rock *Heavy Metal *Canon Rock (Musical) *Christian Rock *Christian Metal *Country Rock *Hip Hop *Rap *Rap Rock *Rap Metal Modern Monuments and Famous Buildings *Statue of liberty *Pentagon *Wahington Monument *9/11 Memorial *Great Pyramid of Giza *Memorial to the German Resistance *World Trade Center Memorial (also see ''[[World Trade Center|''World Trade Center]]) *Vietnam Memorial *Taj Mahal *United States Capitol (also see U.S. Capitol) *The White House *House of Representatives *Lincoln Memorial *Golden Gate Bridge Modern People *George H.W. Bush *George W. Bush *Bill Clinton *Barack Obama *Ronald Reagan Modern Warfare 1990-Present Day *Gulf War/Persian Gulf War *Rwandan Civil War *First Tuareg Rebellion *Casamance Conflict *Slovenian War *War in South Ossetia *Djiboutian Civil War *Croatian War of Independence *Sierra Leone Civil War *Algerian Civil War *War of Transnistria *War in Abkhazia *War in Bosnia and Herzegovina *Civil war in Tajikistan *Burundi Civil War *Ongoing Ethnic Conflict in Nagaland *Zapatista Rebellion *Yemeni Civil War *First Chechen War *Cenepa War *Hanish Island Crisis *Insurgency in Ogaden *Naxalite-Maoist insurgency *Nepal Civil War *Kosovo War *First Congo War *Unrest in Albani *Ethiopia-Eritrea War *Second Congo War *Operation Desert Fox *Kargil War *Insurgency in the Preševo Valley *Second Liberian Civil War *Ituri conflict *Second Chechen War *Second Intifada *Macedonian conflict *War in Afghanistan *Civil War in Côte d'Ivoire *Insurgency in the Maghreb *War in Darfur *Invasion of Iraq *Iraq War *War on Terrorism in Waziristan *Islamic insurgency in Saudi Arabia *Central African Republic Bush War *Kivu conflict *Sa'dah insurgency *Conflict in the Niger Delta *South Thailand insurgency *Ivorian-French War *Mount Elgon insurgency *Fourth Civil War of Chad *Mexican Drug War Mexico *Lebanon War *War in Somalia *Second Tuareg Rebellion *Lebanon conflict *Civil unrest *Invasion of Anjouan *conflict in Lebanon *Cambodian-Thai stand-off *Djiboutian–Eritrean border conflict *South Ossetia war *Israel–Gaza conflict *War in Somalia Modern Movies Please fill in this article with all modern movies from 1990-Present WE DO NOT DO ANIMATION! THANK YOU! 1990's *Titanic *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace *Jurassic Park *Independence Day *Forrest Gump *The Sixth Sense *The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Men in Black *Armageddon *Home Alone *Ghost *Terminator 2: Judgment Day *Twister *Saving Private Ryan *Pretty Woman *The Matrix *Mission: Impossible *Dances with Wolves *Mrs. Doubtfire *The Mummy *The Bodyguard *Godzilla *The Fugitive *True Lies *Die Hard: With a Vengeance *Notting Hill *There's Something About Mary *Basic Instinct *The World Is Not Enough *GoldenEye *Se7en *Deep Impact *Tomorrow Never Dies *American Beauty *Batman Forever *Apollo 13 *The Rock *Schindler's List *The Mask 2000 to 2010 *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest *The Dark Knight *Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire *Spider-Man 3 *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Spider-Man *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Spider-Man 2 *The Da Vinci Code *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe *The Matrix Reloaded *Transformers *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Kung Fu Panda *Hancock Columbia *The Passion of the Christ Newmarket *Mamma Mia! *Casino Royale *War of the Worlds *I Am Legend *Iron Man *Quantum of Solace *Night at the Museum *King Kong *Mission: Impossible II *The Day After Tomorrow *Meet the Fockers *Troy *Bruce Almighty *2012 (Film) *New Moon *That Evening Sun (Film) *Underworld: Rise of the Lycans *The Proposal *Terminator Salvation (Film) *Angels & Demons (Film) *ARMORED *Avatar (Film) *Everybody's Fine *Up In The Air *The Lovely Bones 2011 to 2030 *The Imaginary World(Coming Soon the Date is not acctually known) Modern Video Games *Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Resident Evil 5 *Halo Wars *Assassin's Creed II *F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Street Fighter IV *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War II *Ghostbusters: The Video Game *The Sims 3 *Killzone 2 *Anno 1404 *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *ArmA 2 *Battlestations: Pacific *Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood *Empire: Total War *Guitar Hero: Metallica *Guitar Hero 5 *The Beatles: Rock Band *Majesty 2 - The Fantasy Kingdom Sim *Operation Flashpoint: Dragon Rising *Left 4 Dead 2 *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time *Red Faction: Guerrilla *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena *Tropico 3 *Uncharted 2: Among Thieves *Painkiller: Resurrection *New Super Mario Brothers Wii *Forza Motorsport 3 *DJ Hero *Lego Indiana Jones 2 *Tony Hawk: Ride Modern Airliners Business Jets *Airbus *Airbus A319CJ *Boeing *Boeing Business Jet *Bombardier *Learjet 23 *Learjet 24 *Learjet 25 *Learjet 28 *Learjet 29 *Learjet 31 *Learjet 35 *Learjet 36 *Learjet 40 *Learjet 45 *Learjet 55 *Learjet 60 *Learjet 85 *Challenger 300 *Challenger 600 *Challenger 601 *Challenger 604 *Challenger 605 *Challenger 800 *Challenger 850 *Global 5000 *Global Express *Global Express XRS *British Aerospace (formerly de Havilland and Hawker Siddeley) *British Aerospace BAe 125 *British Aerospace BAe 146 Statesman *Cessna *500 Citation I *501 Citation I/SP *510 Citation Mustang *525 CitationJet CJ1 *525 CitationJet CJ1+ *525A CitationJet CJ2 *525A CitationJet CJ2+ *525B CitationJet CJ3 *525C CitationJet CJ4 *550 Citation II *551 Citation II/SP *S550 Citation S/II *550 Citation Bravo *560 Citation V *560 Citation Ultra *560 Citation Encore *560 Citation Encore+ *560 XL Citation Excel *560 XL Citation XLS *560 XL Citation XLS+ *650 Citation III *650 Citation IV *650 Citation VI *650 Citation VII *680 Citation Sovereign *750 Citation X *850 Citation Columbus *Dassault *Falcon 10 and 100 *Falcon 20 and 200 *Falcon 30 *Falcon 50 *Falcon 900 *Falcon 2000 *Falcon 7X *Eclipse Aviation *Eclipse 500 *Embraer *Phenom 100 *Phenom 300 *Legacy 450 *Legacy 500 *Legacy 600 *Lineage 1000 *Grob *SPn *Gulfstream *Gulfstream II *Gulfstream III *Gulfstream IV *Gulfstream V *G100 *G150 *G200 *G300 *G350 *G400 *G450 *G500 *G550 *G650 *Hawker Beechcraft *Beechcraft Premier *Hawker 400 *Hawker 750 *Hawker 800 *Hawker 850 *Hawker 900 *Hawker 1000 *Hawker 4000 *Hamburger Flugzeugbau *HFB-320 Hansa Jet *Honda Aircraft Company a subsidiary of Honda Motor Company *Honda HA-420 HondaJet *Israeli Aircraft Industries *IAI Astra *IAI Westwind *IAI Galaxy *Lockheed *Lockheed JetStar *North American later Rockwell *North American Sabreliner *Sino Swearingen *SJ30-2 *Tupolev *Tu-334 *Yakovlev *Yak-40 Passenger Aircraft *Embraer EMB 170 *Embraer EMB 175 (First delivery to Air Canada 2005) *NAL Saras *Antonov An-148 *Tupolev Tu-334 *Airbus A380-800 *ARJ21 *Embraer 190 *Embraer 195 *Xi'an MA600 *Aerion SBJ *Mitsubishi Regional Jet *Airbus NSA A320 *Sukhoi Superjet 100 *Boeing Y1 *Boeing 787 *Bombardier C110 *Bombardier C130 Modern Governments *Anarchy *Aristocracy *Authoritarianism *Autocracy *Communist state *Confederation *Corporatocracy *Consociational state *Demarchy *Democracy *Direct Democracy *Representative *Consensus *Despotism *Dictatorship *Military *Epistemocracy *Ethnocracy *Exilarchy *Federation *Feudalism *Gerontocracy *Military junta *Kleptocracy *Kratocracy *Kritocracy *Kritarchy *Logocracy *Meritocracy *Geniocracy *Minarchism/Night Watchman *Monarchy *Absolute *Constitutional/Limited *Diarchy/Co-Kingship *Noocracy *Ochlocracy/Mobocracy *Oligarchy *Panarchism *Plutocracy *Puppet state *Republic *Crowned *Capitalist *Constitutional *Federal *Parliamentary *Federal *Socialist state *Sociocracy *Technocracy *Cyberocracy *Netocracy *Theocracy *Theodemocracy *Timocracy *Totalitarianism Modern Companies ''This Part need major clean up please make it organized, put bullits, and put links!!! '' *3Com Corp *3M Company *A.G. Edwards Inc *Abbott Laboratories *Abercrombie & Fitch Co *ABM Industries Incorporated *Ace Hardware Corporation *ACT Manufacturing Inc *Acterna Corp *Adams Resources & Energy, Inc *ADC Telecommunications, Inc *Adelphia Communications Corporation *Administaff, Inc *Adobe Systems Incorporated *Adolph Coors Company *Advance Auto Parts, Inc *Advanced Micro Devices, Inc *AdvancePCS, Inc *Advantica Restaurant Group, Inc *The AES Corporation *Aetna Inc *Affiliated Computer Services, Inc *AFLAC Incorporated *AGCO Corporation *Agilent Technologies, Inc *Agway Inc *Apartment Investment and Management Company *Air Products and Chemicals, Inc *Airborne, Inc *Airgas, Inc *AK Steel Holding Corporation *Alaska Air Group, Inc *Alberto-Culver Company *Albertson's, Inc *Alcoa Inc *Alleghany Corporation *Allegheny Energy, Inc *Allegheny Technologies Incorporated *Allergan, Inc *ALLETE, Inc *Alliant Energy Corporation *Allied Waste Industries, Inc *Allmerica Financial Corporation *The Allstate Corporation *ALLTEL Corporation *The Alpine Group, Inc *Amazon.com, Inc *AMC Entertainment Inc *American Power Conversion Corporation *Amerada Hess Corporation *AMERCO *Ameren Corporation *America West Holdings Corporation *American Axle & Manufacturing Holdings, Inc *American Eagle Outfitters, Inc *American Electric Power Company, Inc *American Express Company *American Financial Group, Inc *American Greetings Corporation *American International Group, Inc *American Standard Companies Inc *American Water Works Company, Inc *AmerisourceBergen Corporation *Ames Department Stores, Inc *Amgen Inc *Amkor Technology, Inc *AMR Corporation *AmSouth Bancorp *Amtran, Inc *Anadarko Petroleum Corporation *Analog Devices, Inc *Anheuser-Busch Companies, Inc *Anixter International Inc *AnnTaylor Inc *Anthem, Inc *AOL Time Warner Inc *Aon Corporation *Apache Corporation *Apple Computer, Inc *Applera Corporation *Applied Industrial Technologies, Inc *Applied Materials, Inc *Aquila, Inc *ARAMARK Corporation *Arch Coal, Inc *Archer Daniels Midland Company *Arkansas Best Corporation *Armstrong Holdings, Inc *Arrow Electronics, Inc *ArvinMeritor, Inc *Ashland Inc *Astoria Financial Corporation *AT&T Corp *Atmel Corporation *Atmos Energy Corporation *Audiovox Corporation *Autoliv, Inc *Automatic Data Processing, Inc *AutoNation, Inc *AutoZone, Inc *Avaya Inc *Avery Dennison Corporation *Avista Corporation *Avnet, Inc *Avon Products, Inc *Baker Hughes Incorporated *Ball Corporation *Bank of America Corporation *The Bank of New York Company, Inc *Bank One Corporation *Banknorth Group, Inc *Banta Corporation *Barnes & Noble, Inc *Bausch & Lomb Incorporated *Baxter International Inc *BB&T Corporation *The Bear Stearns Companies Inc *Beazer Homes USA, Inc *Beckman Coulter, Inc *Becton, Dickinson and Company *Bed Bath & Beyond Inc *Belk, Inc *Bell Microproducts Inc *BellSouth Corporation *Belo Corp *Bemis Company, Inc *Benchmark Electronics, Inc *Berkshire Hathaway Inc *Best Buy Co., Inc *Bethlehem Steel Corporation *Beverly Enterprises, Inc *Big Lots, Inc *BJ Services Company *BJ\\\\'s Wholesale Club, Inc *The Black & Decker Corporation *Black Hills Corporation *BMC Software, Inc *The Boeing Company *Boise Cascade Corporation *Borders Group, Inc *BorgWarner Inc *Boston Scientific Corporation *Bowater Incorporated *Briggs & Stratton Corporation *Brightpoint, Inc *Brinker International, Inc *Bristol-Myers Squibb Company *Broadwing, Inc *Brown Shoe Company, Inc *Brown-Forman Corporation *Brunswick Corporation *Budget Group, Inc *Burlington Coat Factory Warehouse Corporation *Burlington Industries, Inc *Burlington Northern Santa Fe Corporation *Burlington Resources Inc *C. H. Robinson Worldwide Inc *Cablevision Systems Corp *Cabot Corp *Cadence Design Systems, Inc *Calpine Corp *Campbell Soup Co *Capital One Financial Corp *Cardinal Health Inc *Caremark Rx Inc *Carlisle Cos. Inc *Carpenter Technology Corp *Casey's General Stores Inc *Caterpillar Inc *CBRL Group Inc *CDI Corp *CDW Computer Centers Inc *CellStar Corp *Cendant Corp *Cenex Harvest States Cooperatives *Centex Corp *CenturyTel Inc *Ceridian Corp *CH2M Hill Cos. Ltd *Champion Enterprises Inc *Charles Schwab Corp *Charming Shoppes Inc *Charter Communications Inc *Charter One Financial Inc *ChevronTexaco Corp *Chiquita Brands International Inc *Chubb Corp *Ciena Corp *Cigna Corp *Cincinnati Financial Corp *Cinergy Corp *Cintas Corp *Circuit City Stores Inc *Cisco Systems Inc *Citigroup, Inc *Citizens Communications Co *CKE Restaurants Inc *Clear Channel Communications Inc *The Clorox Co *CMGI Inc *CMS Energy Corp *CNF Inc *Coca-Cola Co *Coca-Cola Enterprises Inc *Colgate-Palmolive Co *Collins & Aikman Corp *Comcast Corp *Comdisco Inc *Comerica Inc *Comfort Systems USA Inc *Commercial Metals Co *Community Health Systems Inc *Compass Bancshares Inc *Computer Associates International Inc *Computer Sciences Corp *Compuware Corp *Comverse Technology Inc *ConAgra Foods Inc *Concord EFS Inc *Conectiv, Inc *Conoco Inc *Conseco Inc *Consolidated Freightways Corp *Consolidated Edison Inc *Constellation Brands Inc *Constellation Emergy Group Inc *Continental Airlines Inc *Convergys Corp *Cooper Cameron Corp *Cooper Industries Ltd *Cooper Tire & Rubber Co *Corn Products International Inc *Corning Inc *Costco Wholesale Corp *Countrywide Credit Industries Inc *Coventry Health Care Inc *Cox Communications Inc *Crane Co *Crompton Corp *Crown Cork & Seal Co. Inc *CSK Auto Corp *CSX Corp *Cummins Inc *CVS Corp *Cytec Industries Inc *D&K Healthcare Resources, Inc *D.R. Horton Inc]] *Dana Corporation]] *Danaher Corporation]] *Darden Restaurants Inc]] *DaVita Inc]] *Dean Foods Company]] *Deere & Company]] *Del Monte Foods Co]] *Dell Computer Corporation]] *Delphi Corp]] *Delta Air Lines Inc]] *Deluxe Corporation]] *Devon Energy Corporation]] *Di Giorgio Corporation]] *Dial Corporation]] *Diebold Incorporated]] *Dillard's Inc]] *DIMON Incorporated]] *Dole Food Company, Inc]] *Dollar General Corporation]] *Dollar Tree Stores, Inc]] *Dominion Resources, Inc]] *Domino's Pizza LLC]] *Dover Corporation, Inc]] *Dow Chemical Company]] *Dow Jones & Company, Inc]] *DPL Inc]] *DQE Inc]] *Dreyer's Grand Ice Cream, Inc]] *DST Systems, Inc]] *DTE Energy Co]] *E.I. Du Pont de Nemours and Company]] *Duke Energy Corp]] *Dun & Bradstreet Inc]] *DURA Automotive Systems Inc]] *DynCorp]] *Dynegy Inc]] *ETrade Group, Inc]] *E.W. Scripps Company]] *Earthlink, Inc]] *Eastman Chemical Company]] *Eastman Kodak Company]] *Eaton Corporation]] *Echostar Communications Corporation]] *Ecolab Inc]] *Edison International]] *EGL Inc]] *El Paso Corporation]] *Electronic Arts Inc]] *Electronic Data Systems Corp]] *Eli Lilly and Company]] *EMC Corporation]] *Emcor Group Inc]] *Emerson Electric Co]] *Encompass Services Corporation]] *Energizer Holdings Inc]] *Energy East Corporation]] *Engelhard Corporation]] *Enron Corp]] *Entergy Corporation]] *Enterprise Products Partners L.P]] *EOG Resources, Inc]] *Equifax Inc]] *Equitable Resources Inc]] *Equity Office Properties Trust]] *Equity Residential Properties Trust]] *Estee Lauder Companies Inc]] *Exelon Corporation]] *Exide Technologies]] *Expeditors International of Washington Inc]] *Express Scripts Inc]] *ExxonMobil Corporation]] *Fairchild Semiconductor International Inc]] *Family Dollar Stores Inc]] *Farmland Industries Inc]] *Federal Mogul Corp]] *Federated Department Stores Inc]] *Federal Express Corp]] *Felcor Lodging Trust Inc]] *Ferro Corp]] *Fidelity National Financial Inc]] *Fifth Third Bancorp]] *First American Financial Corp]] *First Data Corp]] *First National of Nebraska Inc]] *First Tennessee National Corp]] *FirstEnergy Corp]] *Fiserv Inc]] *Fisher Scientific International Inc]] *FleetBoston Financial Co]] *Fleetwood Enterprises Inc ]] *Fleming Companies Inc]] *Flowers Foods Inc]] *Flowserv Corp]] *Fluor Corp]] *FMC Corp]] *Foamex International Inc]] *Foot Locker Inc]] *Footstar Inc]] *Ford Motor Co]] *Forest Laboratories Inc]] *Fortune Brands Inc]] *Foster Wheeler Ltd]] *FPL Group Inc]] *Franklin Resources Inc]] *Freeport McMoran Copper & Gold Inc]] *Frontier Oil Corp]] *Furniture Brands International Inc]] *Gannett Co., Inc]] *Gap Inc]] *Gateway Inc]] *GATX Corporation]] *Gemstar-TV Guide International Inc]] *GenCorp Inc]] *General Cable Corporation]] *General Dynamics Corporation]] *General Electric Company]] *General Mills Inc]] *General Motors Corporation]] *Genesis Health Ventures Inc]] *Gentek Inc]] *Gentiva Health Services Inc]] *Genuine Parts Company]] *Genuity Inc]] *Genzyme Corporation]] *Georgia Gulf Corporation]] *Georgia-Pacific Corporation]] *Gillette Company]] *Gold Kist Inc]] *Golden State Bancorp Inc]] *Golden West Financial Corporation]] *Goldman Sachs Group Inc]] *Goodrich Corporation]] *The Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company]] *Granite Construction Incorporated]] *Graybar Electric Company Inc]] *Great Lakes Chemical Corporation]] *Great Plains Energy Inc]] *GreenPoint Financial Corp]] *Greif Bros. Corporation]] *Grey Global Group Inc]] *Group 1 Automotive Inc]] *Guidant Corporation]] *H&R Block Inc]] *H.B. Fuller Company]] *H.J. Heinz Company]] *Halliburton Co]] *Harley-Davidson Inc]] *Harman International Industries Inc]] *Harrah's Entertainment Inc]] *Harris Corp]] *Harsco Corp]] *Hartford Financial Services Group Inc]] *Hasbro Inc]] *Hawaiian Electric Industries Inc]] *HCA Inc]] *Health Management Associates Inc]] *Health Net Inc]] *Healthsouth Corp]] *Henry Schein Inc]] *Hercules Inc]] *Herman Miller Inc]] *Hershey Foods Corp]] *Hewlett-Packard Company]] *Hibernia Corp]] *Hillenbrand Industries Inc]] *Hilton Hotels Corp]] *Hollywood Entertainment Corp]] *Home Depot Inc]] *Hon Industries Inc]] *Honeywell International Inc]] *Hormel Foods Corp]] *Host Marriott Corp]] *Household International Corp]] *Hovnanian Enterprises Inc]] *Hub Group Inc]] *Hubbell Inc]] *Hughes Supply Inc]] *Humana Inc]] *Huntington Bancshares Inc]] *Idacorp Inc]] *IDT Corporation]] *IKON Office Solutions Inc]] *Illinois Tool Works Inc]] *IMC Global Inc]] *Imperial Sugar Company]] *IMS Health Inc]] *Ingles Market Inc]] *Ingram Micro Inc]] *Insight Enterprises Inc]] *Integrated Electrical Services Inc]] *Intel Corporation]] *International Paper Co]] *Interpublic Group of Companies Inc]] *Interstate Bakeries Corporation]] *International Business Machines Corp]] *International Flavors & Fragrances Inc]] *International Multifoods Corporation]] *Intuit Inc]] *IT Group Inc]] *ITT Industries Inc]] *Ivax Corp]] *J.B. Hunt Transport Services Inc]] *J.C. Penny Co]] *J.P. Morgan Chase & Co]] *Jabil Circuit Inc]] *Jack In The Box Inc]] *Jacobs Engineering Group Inc]] *JDS Uniphase Corp]] *Jefferson-Pilot Co]] *John Hancock Financial Services Inc]] *Johnson & Johnson]] *Johnson Controls Inc]] *Jones Apparel Group Inc]] *KB Home]] *Kellogg Company]] *Kellwood Company]] *Kelly Services Inc]] *Kemet Corp]] *Kennametal Inc]] *Kerr-McGee Corporation]] *KeyCorp]] *KeySpan Corp]] *Kimball International Inc]] *Kimberly-Clark Corporation]] *Kindred Healthcare Inc]] *KLA-Tencor Corporation]] *K-Mart Corp]] *Knight-Ridder Inc]] *Kohl's Corp]] *KPMG Consulting Inc]] *Kroger Co]] *L-3 Communications Holdings Inc]] *Laboratory Corporation of America Holdings]] *Lam Research Corporation]] *LandAmerica Financial Group Inc]] *Lands' End Inc]] *Landstar System Inc]] *La-Z-Boy Inc]] *Lear Corporation]] *Legg Mason Inc]] *Leggett & Platt Inc]] *Lehman Brothers Holdings Inc]] *Lennar Corporation]] *Lennox International Inc]] *Level 3 Communications Inc]] *Levi Strauss & Co]] *Lexmark International Inc]] *Limited Inc]] *Lincoln National Corporation]] *Linens 'n Things Inc]] *Lithia Motors Inc]] *Liz Claiborne Inc]] *Lockheed Martin Corporation]] *Loews Corporation]] *Longs Drug Stores Corporation]] *Louisiana-Pacific Corporation]] *Lowe's Companies Inc]] *LSI Logic Corporation]] *The LTV Corporation]] *The Lubrizol Corporation]] *Lucent Technologies Inc]] *Lyondell Chemical Company]] *M & T Bank Corporation]] *Magellan Health Services Inc]] *Mail-Well Inc]] *Mandalay Resort Group]] *Manor Care Inc]] *Manpower Inc]] *Marathon Oil Corporation]] *Mariner Health Care Inc]] *Markel Corporation]] *Marriott International Inc]] *Marsh & McLennan Companies Inc]] *Marsh Supermarkets Inc]] *Marshall & Ilsley Corporation]] *Martin Marietta Materials Inc]] *Masco Corporation]] *Massey Energy Company]] *MasTec Inc]] *Mattel Inc]] *Maxim Integrated Products Inc]] *Maxtor Corporation]] *Maxxam Inc]] *The May Department Stores Company]] *Maytag Corporation]] *MBNA Corporation]] *McCormick & Company Incorporated]] *McDonald's Corporation]] *The McGraw-Hill Companies Inc]] *McKesson Corporation]] *McLeodUSA Incorporated]] *M.D.C. Holdings Inc]] *MDU Resources Group Inc]] *MeadWestvaco Corporation]] *Medtronic Inc]] *Mellon Financial Corporation]] *The Men's Wearhouse Inc]] *Merck & Co., Inc]] *Mercury General Corporation]] *Merrill Lynch & Co. Inc]] *Metaldyne Corporation]] *Metals USA Inc]] *MetLife Inc]] *Metris Companies Inc]] *MGIC Investment Corporation]] *MGM Mirage]] *Michaels Stores Inc]] *Micron Technology Inc]] *Microsoft Corporation]] *Milacron Inc]] *Millennium Chemicals Inc]] *Mirant Corporation]] *Mohawk Industries Inc]] *Molex Incorporated]] *The MONY Group Inc]] *Morgan Stanley Dean Witter & Co]] *Motorola Inc]] *MPS Group Inc]] *Murphy Oil Corporation]] *Nabors Industries Inc]] *Nacco Industries Inc]] *Nash Finch Company]] *National City Corp]] *National Commerce Financial Corporation]] *National Fuel Gas Company]] *National Oilwell Inc]] *National Rural Utilities Cooperative Finance Corporation]] *National Semiconductor Corporation]] *National Service Industries Inc]] *Navistar International Corporation]] *NCR Corporation]] *The Neiman Marcus Group Inc]] *New Jersey Resources Corporation]] *New York Times Company]] *Newell Rubbermaid Inc]] *Newmont Mining Corporation]] *Nextel Communications Inc]] *Nicor Inc]] *Nike Inc]] *NiSource Inc]] *Noble Energy Inc]] *Nordstrom Inc]] *Norfolk Southern Corporation]] *Nortek Inc]] *North Fork Bancorporation Inc]] *Northeast Utilities System]] *Northern Trust Corporation]] *Northrop Grumman Corporation]] *NorthWestern Corporation]] *Novellus Systems Inc]] *NSTAR]] *NTL Incorporated]] *Nucor Corp]] *Nvidia Corp]] *NVR Inc]] *Northwest Airlines Corp]] *Occidental Petroleum Corp]] *Ocean Energy Inc]] *Office Depot Inc]] *OfficeMax Inc]] *OGE Energy Corp]] *Oglethorpe Power Corp]] *Ohio Casualty Corp]] *Old Republic International Corp]] *Olin Corp]] *OM Group Inc]] *Omnicare Inc]] *Omnicom Group]] *On Semiconductor Corp]] *ONEOK Inc]] *Oracle Corp]] *Oshkosh Truck Corp]] *Outback Steakhouse Inc]] *Owens & Minor Inc]] *Owens Corning]] *Owens-Illinois Inc]] *Oxford Health Plans Inc]] *Paccar Inc]] *PacifiCare Health Systems Inc]] *Packaging Corp. of America]] *Pactiv Corp]] *Pall Corp]] *Pantry Inc]] *Park Place Entertainment Corp]] *Parker Hannifin Corp]] *Pathmark Stores Inc]] *Paychex Inc]] *Payless Shoesource Inc]] *Penn Traffic Co]] *Pennzoil-Quaker State Company]] *Pentair Inc]] *Peoples Energy Corp]] *PeopleSoft Inc]] *Pep Boys Manny, Moe & Jack]] *Potomac Electric Power Co]] *Pepsi Bottling Group Inc]] *PepsiAmericas Inc]] *PepsiCo Inc]] *Performance Food Group Co]] *Perini Corp]] *PerkinElmer Inc]] *Perot Systems Corp]] *Petco Animal Supplies Inc]] *Peter Kiewit Sons', Inc]] *PETsMART Inc]] *Pfizer Inc]] *Pacific Gas & Electric Corp]] *Pharmacia Corp]] *Phar Mor Inc]] *Phelps Dodge Corp]] *Philip Morris Companies Inc]] *Phillips Petroleum Co]] *Phillips Van Heusen Corp]] *Phoenix Companies Inc]] *Pier 1 Imports Inc]] *Pilgrim's Pride Corporation]] *Pinnacle West Capital Corp]] *Pioneer-Standard Electronics Inc]] *Pitney Bowes Inc]] *Pittston Brinks Group]] *Plains All American Pipeline LP]] *PNC Financial Services Group Inc]] *PNM Resources Inc]] *Polaris Industries Inc]] *Polo Ralph Lauren Corp]] *PolyOne Corp]] *Popular Inc]] *Potlatch Corp]] *PPG Industries Inc]] *PPL Corp]] *Praxair Inc]] *Precision Castparts Corp]] *Premcor Inc]] *Pride International Inc]] *Primedia Inc]] *Principal Financial Group Inc]] *Procter & Gamble Co]] *Pro-Fac Cooperative Inc]] *Progress Energy Inc]] *Progressive Corporation]] *Protective Life Corp]] *Provident Financial Group]] *Providian Financial Corp]] *Prudential Financial Inc]] *PSS World Medical Inc]] *Public Service Enterprise Group Inc]] *Publix Super Markets Inc]] *Puget Energy Inc]] *Pulte Homes Inc]] *Qualcomm Inc]] *Quanta Services Inc]] *Quantum Corp]] *Quest Diagnostics Inc]] *Questar Corp]] *Quintiles Transnational]] *Qwest Communications Intl Inc]] *R.J. Reynolds Tobacco Company]] *R.R. Donnelley & Sons Company]] *Radio Shack Corporation]] *Raymond James Financial Inc]] *Raytheon Company]] *Reader's Digest Association Inc]] *Reebok International Ltd]] *Regions Financial Corp]] *Regis Corporation]] *Reliance Steel & Aluminum Co]] *Reliant Energy Inc]] *Rent A Center Inc]] *Republic Services Inc]] *Revlon Inc]] *RGS Energy Group Inc]] *Rite Aid Corp]] *Riverwood Holding Inc]] *RoadwayCorp]] *Robert Half International Inc]] *Rock-Tenn Co]] *Rockwell Automation Inc]] *Rockwell Collins Inc]] *Rohm & Haas Co]] *Ross Stores Inc]] *RPM Inc]] *Ruddick Corp]] *Ryder System Inc]] *Ryerson Tull Inc]] *Ryland Group Inc]] *Sabre Holdings Corp]] *Safeco Corp]] *Safeguard Scientifics Inc]] *Safeway Inc]] *Saks Inc]] *Sanmina-SCI Inc]] *Sara Lee Corp]] *SBC Communications Inc]] *Scana Corp]] *Schering-Plough Corp]] *Scholastic Corp]] *SCI Systems Onc]] *Science Applications Intl. Inc]] *Scientific-Atlanta Inc]] *Scotts Company]] *Seaboard Corp]] *Sealed Air Corp]] *Sears Roebuck & Co]] *Sempra Energy]] *Sequa Corp]] *Service Corp. International]] *ServiceMaster Co]] *Shaw Group Inc]] *Sherwin-Williams Company]] *Shopko Stores Inc]] *Siebel Systems Inc]] *Sierra Health Services Inc]] *Sierra Pacific Resources]] *Silgan Holdings Inc]] *Silicon Graphics Inc]] *Simon Property Group Inc]] *SLM Corporation]] *Smith International Inc]] *Smithfield Foods Inc]] *Smurfit-Stone Container Corp]] *Snap-On Inc]] *Solectron Corp]] *Solutia Inc]] *Sonic Automotive Inc]] *Sonoco Products Co]] *Southern Company]] *Southern Union Company]] *SouthTrust Corp]] *Southwest Airlines Co]] *Southwest Gas Corp]] *Sovereign Bancorp Inc]] *Spartan Stores Inc]] *Spherion Corp]] *Sports Authority Inc]] *Sprint Corp]] *SPX Corp]] *St. Jude Medical Inc]] *St. Paul Cos]] *Staff Leasing Inc]] *StanCorp Financial Group Inc]] *Standard Pacific Corp]] *Stanley Works]] *Staples Inc]] *Starbucks Corp]] *Starwood Hotels & Resorts Worldwide Inc]] *State Street Corp]] *Stater Bros. Holdings Inc]] *Steelcase Inc]] *Stein Mart Inc]] *Stewart & Stevenson Services Inc]] *Stewart Information Services Corp]] *Stilwell Financial Inc]] *Storage Technology Corporation]] *Stryker Corp]] *Sun Healthcare Group Inc]] *Sun Microsystems Inc]] *SunGard Data Systems Inc]] *Sunoco Inc]] *SunTrust Banks Inc]] *Supervalu Inc]] *Swift Transportation, Co., Inc]] *Symbol Technologies Inc]] *Synovus Financial Corp]] *Sysco Corp]] *Systemax Inc]] *Target Corp]] *Tech Data Corporation]] *TECO Energy Inc]] *Tecumseh Products Company]] *Tektronix Inc]] *Teleflex Incorporated]] *Telephone & Data Systems Inc]] *Tellabs Inc]] *Temple-Inland Inc]] *Tenet Healthcare Corporation]] *Tenneco Automotive Inc]] *Teradyne Inc]] *Terex Corp]] *Tesoro Petroleum Corp]] *Texas Industries Inc]] *Texas Instruments Incorporated]] *Textron Inc]] *Thermo Electron Corporation]] *Thomas & Betts Corporation]] *Tiffany & Co]] *Timken Company]] *TJX Companies Inc]] *TMP Worldwide Inc]] *Toll Brothers Inc]] *Torchmark Corporation]] *Toro Company]] *Tower Automotive Inc]] *Toys 'R' Us Inc]] *Trans World Entertainment Corp]] *TransMontaigne Inc]] *Transocean Inc]] *TravelCenters of America Inc]] *Triad Hospitals Inc]] *Tribune Company]] *Trigon Healthcare Inc]] *Trinity Industries Inc]] *Trump Hotels & Casino Resorts Inc]] *TruServ Corporation]] *TRW Inc]] *TXU Corp]] *Tyson Foods Inc]] *U.S. Bancorp]] *U.S. Industries Inc]] *UAL Corporation]] *UGI Corporation]] *Unified Western Grocers Inc]] *Union Pacific Corporation]] *Union Planters Corp]] *Unisource Energy Corp]] *Unisys Corporation]] *United Auto Group Inc]] *United Defense Industries Inc]] *United Parcel Service Inc]] *United Rentals Inc]] *United Stationers Inc]] *United Technologies Corporation]] *UnitedHealth Group Incorporated]] *Unitrin Inc]] *Universal Corporation]] *Universal Forest Products Inc]] *Universal Health Services Inc]] *Unocal Corporation]] *Unova Inc]] *UnumProvident Corporation]] *URS Corporation]] *US Airways Group Inc]] *US Oncology Inc]] *USA Interactive]] *USFreighways Corporation]] *USG Corporation]] *UST Inc]] *Valero Energy Corporation]] *Valspar Corporation]] *Value City Department Stores Inc]] *Varco International Inc]] *Vectren Corporation]] *Veritas Software Corporation]] *Verizon Communications Inc]] *VF Corporation]] *Viacom Inc]] *Viad Corp]] *Viasystems Group Inc]] *Vishay Intertechnology Inc]] *Visteon Corporation]] *Volt Information Sciences Inc]] *Vulcan Materials Company]] *W.R. Berkley Corporation]] *W.R. Grace & Co]] *W.W. Grainger Inc]] *Wachovia Corporation]] *Wakenhut Corporation]] *Walgreen Co]] *Wallace Computer Services Inc]] *Wal-Mart Stores Inc]] *Walt Disney Co]] *Walter Industries Inc]] *Washington Mutual Inc]] *Washington Post Co]] *Waste Management Inc]] *Watsco Inc]] *Weatherford International Inc]] *Weis Markets Inc.]] *Wellpoint Health Networks Inc]] *Wells Fargo & Company]] *Wendy's International Inc]] *Werner Enterprises Inc]] *WESCO International Inc]] *Western Digital Inc]] *Western Gas Resources Inc]] *WestPoint Stevens Inc]] *Weyerhauser Company]] *WGL Holdings Inc]] *Whirlpool Corporation]] *Whole Foods Market Inc]] *Willamette Industries Inc]] *Williams Companies Inc]] *Williams Sonoma Inc]] *Winn Dixie Stores Inc]] *Wisconsin Energy Corporation]] *Wm Wrigley Jr Company]] *World Fuel Services Corporation]] *WorldCom Inc]] *Worthington Industries Inc]] *WPS Resources Corporation]] *Wyeth]] *Wyndham International Inc]] *Xcel Energy Inc]] *Xerox Corp]] *Xilinx Inc]] *XO Communications Inc]] *Yellow Corporation]] *York International Corp]] *Yum Brands Inc]] *Zale Corporation]] *Zions Bancorporation]] Other Topics *Government *Dictator *Police *Police Officer *S.W.A.T *Law Enforcement *Tyrant *Tyranny of the Majority *Pollution *Church *Religion *Meeting *Newspaper *Court *Correction *School *Jail *Prison *Trial *Verdict *Lawyer *Mansion *Poor *Rich also see ''[[Wealthy|''Wealthy]] To see a list of more Modern Topics, visit our Portals. Category:Modern Category:Modern Wikia Category:Browse